


you didn't know?

by yumy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumy/pseuds/yumy
Summary: did you see /that/ coming





	1. Chapter 1

### this work is not complete and will not ever be in the foreseeable future. you have been warned.

“Why does everyone think we’re dating?” asked Adrien, wrapping his arms around Chloe’s torso as she leaned up to look at him from her seat.

“I’m not really sure.”

“How’s that book I lent you?” Adrien gestured at  _ Six of Crows _ by Leigh Bardugo resting on her desk.

“It’s good! Sorry I didn’t read much; I’ve only had time to a couple minutes a day in class.”

“Hey Adrien!” called Kim. Adrien turned. He’d never had much reason to talk to Kim before, but the way Kim was grinning at him made him think they had a nasty inside joke, or perhaps that there was a crumb clinging to his lip.

“What’s up?” Adrien said.

“How long have you and Chloe been dating?”  _ For the love of god and all things holy _ .

“Six months,” he deadpanned before walking back to his seat across the aisle. Behind him, he heard the sound of a high five, undoubtedly between Kim and Alix.

  
  


“Are you serious?” he exclaimed.

“Why did you have to say ‘six months’? They really do think we’re dating now!” Chloe whined back in response.

“It made sense at the time?” Adrien phrased it like a question. “I guess they just don’t recognize my sarcastic voice that well. You know what would be funny?”

“Yeah?”

“If we pretended to date around them.” He was only half joking.

Chloe giggled, slinging her arm around his shoulders. Warmth blossomed in his chest at the innocent gesture.

  
  


“Yep, so Adrikins and I are fake dating,” laughed Chloe.  _ What? Had she thought he was serious? _

Butler Jean looked uncomfortable. Adrien  _ felt _ uncomfortable.

  
  


His stomach swirling, Adrien Agreste picked up the phone. Dialing his best friend's number, he leaned back on his bed as he waited for Nino to accept.

"Adrien? What's up?"

"So... I was thinking about asking Marinette out on Thursday? It's the last day before winter break and I thought it would be a good idea because the worst thing that happens is that she says no.”

“Hey, that’s a pretty good plan. If she says yes, then cool, dude, you got yourself a date. But if she says no, you have two weeks-”

“To nurse my emotional wounds, yes,” Adrien complete, cradling the elbow he’d just jammed into the wall by mistake. “But how should I do it? I don’t really want to ask in front of the whole class, especially if I get rejected. Also, Alya might just tease me into oblivion.” He mentally pictured the scene, cringing at his friend’s extravagant antics.

“Don’t worry, you got this. She’s totally into you. Even when you sit next to Alya, her  _ best friend _ , she leans forward and talks to you.” Nino’s voice was encouraging and Adrien could hear the smile in his voice.

“Yeah. Also, Chloe and I have lowkey been calling each other babe. I think it’s kinda a cute inside joke now? Anyway, how did that competition go?” Everyone seemed involved in competitions. Chloe was absorbed in a beauty pageant.  
As his best friend began detailing the exemplary results of the DJ-ing tournament he’d recently participated in, Adrien faded in and out of reality, caught in images of cuddling Marinette, high fiving Marinette, watching a movie with Marinette. Caught in the idea of them being together. Caught in the feeling of his arms around her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> messaging app. time stamps for when the minute changes

**-MISSED CALL-**

**Chlo Queen (10:09 pm):**

hey babe kinda half sick and picking out tomorrow’s clothes sorry

 

**adrien.a:**

sorry babe :( just wanted to check up on you and see how today went

 

**adrien.a (11:41 pm):**

  1. you better not be fucking awake this is a message for morning you
  2. good luck tomorrow babe! you’re amazing and rlly good and have every reason to be incredibly confident and i’m so proud of you gorgeous!
  3. okay so i kinda wanna ask mari out on thursday but i don’t have a good date idea i was thinking movie but all the movies are shit rn



 

**Chlo Queen (11:42 pm):**

sike i’m about to sleep

 

**adrien.a:**

nooooo you should already be sleeping

 

**Chlo Queen:**

uh hmmmmmmm

 

**Adrien.a:**

do you have date ideas

 

**Chlo Queen:**

damn moving on mari quick are we

 

**adrien.a:**

nooooooooo

i’ve known her half a year

besides last day before winter break?

goes two ways

  1. date and yay!
  2. rejected and i have two weeks to nurse my emotional wounds



issues: when? (don’t rlly wanna ask her in front of our whole class) also i don’t have her number because of the no phones rule and oh gosh what would we do on the date?

helpp me

 

**Chlo Queen (11:44 pm):**

uh

movie is nice but imo

like

there isn’t enough face time

oh my best date was like a walk in the park lowkey

movie date should be after the first date

go shopping or chill somewhere or something like that

 

**adrien.a (11:45 pm):**

walking in a park is cute but

“hey i like u do u wanna go on a date in which we walk in circles in a sketchy park haha”

there’s like nothing to do because i’m restricted to certain places

cuz i don’t wanna tell my father so i’d have to “hang out” with nino

 

**Chlo Queen (11:46 pm):**

*sigh* lowkey feeling so lonely rn

 

**adrien.a:**

lonely?

need urself a bf?

 

**Chlo Queen (11:47 pm):**

well i guess need is a strong word

but like

yeah i guess

 

**adrien.a:**

i thot you were over it?

like dating?

after nate?

 

**Chlo Queen:**

well him i guess

but

(i’m about to get sappy here and i don’t want you to think less of me for it)

i miss the absence of loving one like that

and caring for someone like that

you feel?

idk i sound so cheesy

 

**adrien.a (11:48 pm):**

don’t date bc you want to date

date bc you like someone

 

**Chlo Queen:**

right

 

**adrien.a:**

yeah get a dog

 

**Chlo Queen:**

daddy doesn’t want a dog

but like

i like a decent amount of people

but i don’t know who to date

and they’d probably say no

 

**adrien.a (11:49 pm):**

honest tho: do you want a boyfriend bc you like the concept of one or do you want a specific person (or multiple)

 

**Chlo Queen:**

i mean, i would like to date some people and some i wouldn’t mind dating

 

**adrien.a (11:50 pm):**

“wouldn’t mind”

 

**Chlo Queen:**

lmao

 

**adrien.a:**

babe. you “wouldn’t mind” wearing something a little itchy. you don’t “wouldn’t mind” your boy

so... some ppl you do wanna date and others are if they asked you’d say yes?

 

**Chlo Queen (11:51 pm):**

yeah

 

**adrien.a:**

welp chloe

i know you'd like to date but it honestly sounds like your reasoning behind it wouldn't be the best situation for the guy

do you have a crush or smth? bc i could get behind you asking him out but i don't love the idea of dating someone bc they’re not hideous? you have my support either way

 

**Chlo Queen (11:53 pm):**

eh whatever

i truly love two people but they just hate me or don’t care

 

**adrien.a:**

okay

romantically?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gawd this convo rlly hurt reading back

**Chlo Queen (11:53 pm):**

eh whatever

i truly love two people but they just hate me or don’t care

 

**adrien.a:**

okay

romantically?

 

**Chlo Queen:**

yep

like i would pour my heart out to them

not obsession but

 

**adrien.a:**

hate is a very strong word

it’s buff as hell

even more than me

it lifts weights

he probably doesn’t legitimately hate you babe

you’re great ok

much love or whatever

 

**Chlo Queen (11:54 pm):**

nah b, like let’s be honest, everyone hates me in a way

 

**adrien.a:**

Incorrect

 

**Chlo Queen:**

when i get old, i’ll move to like poland or something

 

**adrien.a (11:55 pm):**

is this a horrible time to say i was looking up last names for some character i'm writing and i found a massive list of british last names and under the many many under "a", i found "acock"

 

**Chlo Queen (11:56 pm):**

wow okay uh

ima just leave

 

**adrien.a:**

no stay

 

**Chlo Queen:**

eh the boyfriend thing making me sad now lmao

 

**adrien.a:**

nooooo

just ask them out

well

the one that doesn’t “hate” you

 

**Chlo Queen:**

also doesn’t help with the whole “babe” thing

 

**adrien.a:**

?

help what

 

**Chloe Queen (11:57 pm):**

idk like my perception is that like we're not actual dating, you don't like me so the whole babe thing is like kinda getting awkward

 

**adrien.a:**

oh sorry i thought it was a joke

i can stop if you want

 

**Chlo Queen (11:58 pm):**

yeah but still awkward

 

**adrien.a:**

i mean

i “wouldn’t mind” making out with you if that helps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adrien /did/ hesitate before sending that last bit but thot fuck it and sent


	4. Chapter 4

**adrien.a:**

i mean

i “wouldn’t mind” making out with you if that helps

 

**Chlo Queen:**

hm i “wouldn’t mind” either

 

**adrien.a:**

what do you think of bibby as a last name

or “bigwood”

 

**Chlo Queen (11:59 pm):**

bibby my bigass wood baby

bigwood just sounds like you’re bragging about the size of your dick or something

 

**adrien.a:**

lol ok babe

pretty sure a crew got together when making up their last names and said “how vulgar can this get

 

**adrien.a (12:00 am):**

*smallwood

 

**Chlo Queen:**

that’s you

 

**adrien.a:**

proof?

written w you in mind ;)

 

**Chlo Queen:**

did u just suggest a dick pic

 

**Chlo Queen (12:02 am):**

wait hold on were u implying anything with that whole making out thing

 

**adrien.a:**

i have no idea

 

**Chlo Queen (12:03 am):**

honest

 

**adrien.a:**

“botkins”

so basically

i am not kidding

but i also don’t know if i would

**time for total honesty

lmao image if your last name was “brick”

 

**Chlo Queen (12:04 am):**

you know it

okay “i wouldn’t mind” dating you if we’re being honest lmao

 

**adrien.a:**

ouch

**Chlo Queen:**

“wouldn’t mind” is never going to die

it’s my new catchphrase

 

**adrien.a:**

i “wouldn’t mind” if you stopped being fuckin vague

 

**Chlo Queen (12:05 am):**

wdym

 

**adrien.a:**

do you “wouldn’t mind” or do you legit wanna

 

**Chlo Queen:**

if you agree i would legit wanna

 

**adrien.a:**

“cabbage”

 

**Chlo Queen:**

goddammit

 

**adrien.a (12:06 am):**

sorry i’m just rlly confused rn

“Chesnutt”? more like “let’s nut”

 

**Chlo Queen:**

whoa too far

 

**adrien.a:**

;)

i don’t rlly know if i should date tbh (this is not a rejection)

bc i kinda find everyone hot and i would feel bad for checking out other ppl

 

**Chlo Queen (12:08 am):**

eh i don’t mind that if we’re being honest

i mean u do that all the time

kinda got used to it

 

**adrien.a (12:09 am):**

but like i don't think you'd be too pleased if i was like "omggggg did you see juleka’s hair todayyy?" or "oh my jesus cameron's sister walked into class today and hot damn that woman is sex on legs"

 

**Chlo Queen (12:10 am):**

wait hold on, who tf is cameron’s sister

shit nvm

eh whatever, i honestly don’t care about that

plus i mean you’d have to deal with that from me too

 

**adrien.a (12:13 am):**

okay here are my doubts:

  1. i have no free time to spend
  2. i check out hot ppl (since i'm being horrifyingly blunt: juleka couffaine, marinette dupain-cheng, cameron's sister, lowkey miss bustier too lmao, etc etc)
  3. i feel bad about nate
  4. you said there's someone else and that bothers me



 

**Chlo Queen:**

you already know some guys flirt with me

 

**adrien.a:**

it would only bother me if you flirted back

“chitty”

 

**Chlo Queen (12:14 am):**

lmao but hugging is fine right

idk that’s your discretion

  1. oh lmao if you really wanna know, it's a girl i met in china and like really liked her personality, tbh i love her more like a sister than a gf or something



 

would really appreciate actual typing

 

**adrien.a (12:18 am):**

oh right lmao

hate the idea that i wouldn’t be the only one

 

**Chlo Queen (12:19 am):**

wait hold on

no it’s only because i lowkey slept with her

 

**adrien.a:**

excuse what

 

**Chlo Queen:**

same bed

we talked a lot

but he’s like a brother to me, not a lover

 

**adrien.a (12:20 am):**

ur right let's share our struggles and bond, thus advancing slowly to sharing a bed. what good relationships are truly built on

 

**Chlo Queen:**

it's cause she wanted to sneak out but got too lazy and was like lemme sleep here

 

**adrien.a:**

aw that’s cute

 

**Chlo Queen:**

shush

 

**adrien.a:**

okay here are some more things

  1. we’re talking like we’re just hammering out the finer details
  2. i rlly like cuddling w you and i like it when you put your arm around me
  3. i kinda get why everyone ships us bc if it wasn’t for the fact that i’m here i would ship us too



 

**Chlo Queen (12:21 am):**

okay that sentence didn't make much sense

 

**adrien.a:**

  1. i don't want my parents to know bc i will slowly die of shame and embarrassment and they WOULD find out unless we hid from EVERYONE and i don't love the idea of sneaking around



 

**Chlo Queen (12:22 am):**

  1. hammering in real good



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna cry bc the reason i had to stop writing abt this guy ("chloe" -- which is why "adrien" is more of a dick than usual (it's me surprise)) is to talk to him more


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is really getting me down
> 
> but this is an irl situation that i need to be able to see  
> and i really just want to finish one thing and this one is relatively straightforward  
> since it's winter break, i'm planning on posting daily :)
> 
> (if you want to help me please leave comments;; this sitch is  
> me - adrien (but a girl lol)  
> him - chloe (but a dude? big big deal last yr w mental health and scary stuff)  
> my friends - nino (like a couple of them rolled up into the one guy)  
> nathanael - my other friend (slightly adjusted -- guy-chloe asked her to hoco?)

**Chlo Queen (12:22 am):**

  1. hammering in real good



**adrien.a (12:25 am):**

new question

why didn’t you ask me to the last dance if you like me?

assuming that you do but i’m pretty sure we’ve cleared that one up

 

**Chlo Queen (12:26 am):**

ok don’t laugh

i was too chicken

 

**adrien.a:**

chloe? chicken? does not compute lol

 

**Chlo Queen:**

shut up oh mY god

tried to play it off like i don’t like you even though kinda obv

bro like think about it

i don’t even talk to nath that much

 

**adrien.a (12:27 am):**

i don’t know how to respond

 

**Chlo Queen:**

you just did

 

**adrien.a:**

man i don’t even kno

bc when you asked nath

i reacted sad

v sad

bc i was

v sad

that you didn’t ask me

 

**Chlo Queen (12:28 am):**

well i’m asking you now right?

 

**adrien.a:**

“chrisp”

 

**Chlo Queen:**

god bless

 

**adrien.a (12:29 am):**

i

don’t know

think I’M the chicken one

 

**Chlo Queen:**

“i love chicken”

 

**adrien.a (12:30 am):**

hi i might cry so is it okay if we keep talking tomorrow? unless it would mess w your competition to not finish talking? you need to sleep

 

**Chlo Queen (12:31 am):**

what type of cry

 

**adrien.a:**

ok u kno wot

fite me little woman

 

**Chlo Queen (12:33 am):**

lemme summarize, nothing you do bothers me and as long as you don’t shoot me or kidnap me, i’m cool

 

**adrien.a (12:34 am):**

honest honest yes or no question: would you date me

 

**Chlo Queen (12:35 am):**

yes

wbu

 

**adrien.a:**

yeah

but i don’t know if we should

night

 

**Chlo Queen (12:36 am):**

alright then

you know you could’ve said no at the beginning of this conversation and i would’ve been fine with it

 

**adrien.a (12:41 am):**

new question

horribly invasive question

 

**Chlo Queen (12:42 am):**

shoot

 

**adrien.a:**

when did you start to like me

“cumming”

 

**Chlo Queen (12:43 am):**

idk

 

**adrien.a (12:44 am):**

“egger”

time frame?

 

**Chlo Queen (12:45 am):**

no clue

wait

hol up

stop there, adrikins

why does this matter

you said no, right?

 

**adrien.a:**

did i say no

did i ever say no

 

**Chlo Queen (12:46 am):**

i guess not

 

**adrien.a:** **  
** “furby”

 

**Chlo Queen (12:47 am):**

those things still exist??

 

**adrien.a (12:49 am):**

they live on in the last names of the brits

go to sleep i don’t want you to fail the comp

do you have your outfits ready?

 

**Chlo Queen:**

i’m not trying tomorrow so i have more time to do other shit

 

**adrien.a:**

that’s the spirit!

 

**Chlo Queen (12:50 am):**

sigh

 

**adrien.a:**

something wrong?

 

**Chlo Queen:**

no i’m fine

 

**adrien.a:**

you sure?

 

**Chlo Queen:**

obvi

 

**Chlo Queen (12:57 am):**

you could, you know, say something

actually, say something is a great song

night


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i said daily, didn't i?

**Chlo Queen (12:57 am):**

you could, you know, say something

actually, say something is a great song

night

 

\---

 

**adrien.a (9:00 am):**

knight

 

**Chlo Queen (10:22 am):**

semis was shit omggg

 

**adrien.a (10:24 am):**

did you win?

 

**Chlo Queen (10:43 am):**

final results contestants haven’t come out yet

lmao there were some hella good people

good thing i’m better

 

**adrien.a (11:12 am):**

i had a dream i almost kissed you

 

**Chlo Queen (11:13 am):**

damn almost? ;)

 

**adrien.a:**

nino and his boyfriend (?) walked in

 

**Chlo Queen (11:14 am):**

whoa that was unexpected

when’s nino coming out

 

**Chlo Queen (11:32 am):**

by the way, if you’re still trying to convince yourself, stop

i’m not gonna try and convince you to do anything you don’t want to

 

**adrien.a (11:42 am):**

i kinda feel like someone just shot me in the head

so i’d rather we get back to talking about that tomorrow when i’ve thought it through

 

**Chlo Queen (2:03 pm):**

damnnnn finals went pretty well

lila and i made it

 

**adrien.a (2:50 pm):**

hey nice

 

**adrien.a (3:22 pm):**

don’t forget to turn in bustier’s essay

 

**Chlo Queen (3:45 pm):**

oh shit yeah thanks

 

**adrien.a (4:15 pm):**

np

 

**adrien.a (6:10 pm):**

how’d you do

 

**Chlo Queen (6:12 pm):**

terrible

i’m not willing to talk about it

 

**Chlo Queen (9:09 pm):**

shoot me chem final tomorrow

 

**adrien.a (9:31 pm):**

aw don’t worry

 

**Chlo Queen (9:32 pm):**

kinda am

notecard is a mess

don’t know shiT

 

**adrien.a (9:45 pm):**

oop sorry for late reply

i’m tryna code a connect four

 

**Chlo Queen (9:47 pm):**

weird flex but okay

wait so does the group with copper have that weird electron filling rule

 

**adrien.a (9:48 pm):**

ok so

copper is [Ar] 4s^1 3d^10

 

**Chlo Queen (9:49 pm):**

yeh

 

**adrien.a:**

same goes for everything under “d^9”

also d^4

 

**Chlo Queen:**

so you’d take out of 4s and put it in 3d right

 

**adrien.a (9:50 pm):**

yeep

 

**Chlo Queen:**

gracias

 

**adrien.a (10:03 pm):**

ARE YOU FUCKING ME

 

**Chlo Queen (10:04 pm):**

i am not

 

**adrien.a:**

I ACCIDENTALLY SCROLLED BACK AND LAST ALL. MY. WORK

I COULD KILL A MAN

 

**Chlo Queen:**

oh shit

rest in peace

 

**adrien.a (10:05 pm):**

ALL I HAD TO WAS WRITE ONE MORE LINE OF CODE AND IT WOULD’VE BEEN FINISHED!

i am three seconds from killing a man

all of it is gone

i even saved along the way and shit

whawt the fuck

 

**Chlo Queen:**

how long did it take

 

**adrien.a:**

forty minutes?

it’s ok i have it memorized mostly

so i’m screaming internally and rewriting as fast as possible

 

**adrien.a (10:58 pm):**

ok ok i’m done (A/N: this actually works, and it was a bitch to write)

 

import turtle

screen = turtle.Screen()

screen.setup(500,500)

screen.bgcolor("white")

turtle.speed(0)

turtle.hideturtle()

turtle.penup()

turtle.right(180)

for i in range (9):

 turtle.goto(200,280-50*i)

 turtle.left(90)

 turtle.forward(50)

 turtle.right(90)

 for a in range (7):

   turtle.pendown()

   turtle.circle(20)

   turtle.penup()

   turtle.forward(65)

count1 = 0

count2 = 0

count3 = 0

count4 = 0

count5 = 0

count6 = 0

count7 = 0

player = 0

def Four(x,y):

 global count1

 global count2

 global count3

 global count4

 global count5

 global count6

 global count7

 global player

 backcolx = []

 for i in range (7):

   backcolx.append(200-i*65)

 colx = [0]

 for i in range (7):

   colx.append(backcolx[6-i])

 backrowy = []

 for i in range (9):

   backrowy.append(280-((i+1)*50))

 rowy=[0]

 for i in range (9):

   rowy.append(backrowy[8-i])

 if x <= colx[1]+33:

   column = 1

   count1+=1

   count = count1

 elif x <= colx[2]+33:

   column = 2

   count2+=1

   count=count2

 elif x <= colx[3]+33:

   column = 3

   count3+=1

   count=count3

 elif x <= colx[4]+33:

   column = 4

   count4+=1

   count=count4

 elif x <= colx[5]+33:

   column = 5

   count5+=1

   count=count5

 elif x <= colx[6]+33:

   column = 6

   count6+=1

   count=count6

 elif x <= colx[7]+33:

   column = 7

   count7+=1

   count=count7

 player+=1

 if player%2==1:

   color = "red"

 if player%2 == 0:

   color = "blue"

 turtle.penup()

 turtle.goto(colx[column],rowy[count])

 turtle.pendown()

 turtle.color(color)

 turtle.begin_fill()

 turtle.circle(20)

 turtle.end_fill()

screen.onscreenclick(Four)

 

**Chlo Queen (11:21 pm):**

what don’t spam me

such a big nerd

 

\---

 

**adrien.a (12:01 am):**

it’s tomorrow

 

**Chlo Queen (12:03 am):**

*today

 

**adrien.a (12:04 am):**

"so i'd rather we get back to talking about that tomorrow when i've thought it through"

it is tomorrow

 

**Chlo Queen:**

let’s talk?

 

**adrien.a:**

please?

 

**Chlo Queen (12:05 am):**

okay if it’s over the phone, give me like two minutes

 

**adrien.a:**

no

can’t do audio

will get caught by nathalie

 

**Chlo Queen:**

lmao alright

let’s talk

**Author's Note:**

> bullshit fucking hell mother bitch
> 
> based in my own reality
> 
>  
> 
> literally last night/past two days/hopefully tomorrow
> 
> small and angry and i wrote this to try and sort out my feelings and see it from an outsider perspective


End file.
